


School (Style Week 2020)

by Kenny_The_Cottage_lady



Category: South Park
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Classroom Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Good BDSM Etiquette, M/M, Marriage, Mental/Emotional Masochism, Mind Fuck Scene, Oral Sex, Pre-Negotioated Kink Scene, Punishment, Roleplay of Unethical Situation, Sex as Aftercare, Sexual Contact in Scene, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, The classroom gets messy but Stan will clean it up I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenny_The_Cottage_lady/pseuds/Kenny_The_Cottage_lady
Summary: Stan has had a stressful day at work and his husband Kyle decides to relax him with some sexual role-play in an unexpected place. Good Kink etiquette, with pre-established relationship and dynamic. The scene is teacher/student role-play and has emotional masochism, so it could be triggering to some readers.  18+
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	School (Style Week 2020)

Stan lifted his arms back as he reclined, resulting in a symphony of crackles as his back popped. He had an incredibly long day at work, longer than the usual day of being a teacher, and the icing on the top of the cake was the large stacks of papers and tests he had to grade. It was his fault, he knew this, he was the guy who assigned everything. But midterm season was here and he had to assess his students' knowledge one way or another. He was gracious about essays though, he thought he was really generous with this assignment. He tasked his students with finding something they are passionate about, and doing the research to find what career paths were compatible with their interests. See? He wasn't a bad teacher, it was an essay that should have been fun and self reflective, beneficial and realistically applicable, but now he had to grade them. 

Stan looked down to Stacy Testaburger's paper, _Wendy’s kid_ , Stan mused as he saw the title of “Social Justice: Why it Matters to Me and How The Non-Profit Sector Promotes it.” Yeah. Definitely Wendy’s kid. He knew this student in particular was shooting for a high grade, and had perfect aim, but he was going to be respectful to his students’ efforts and read every paper carefully. He enjoyed their findings, just didn't enjoy the time it took up. Stan’s thoughts were interrupted by a beep on his phone, taking his eyes away from the particular paragraph about how capitalist institutions work in their own self interest, and therefore cannot claim they are charitable to the betterment of society. It was a message from Kyle, a well needed emotional comfort in the prison like rooms of South Park Middle. 

Hubby Bubby: Are you going to make it home for dinner?

It was a simple question, but Stan wasn't sure if the answer was going to be as simple. 

You: I don't know dude, I still have 25 papers to grade. I won't be home till late tonight. I’m feeling very stressed, so I may not answer quickly but your presence is appreciated. Even digitally ;-)

Stan smiled as he placed his phone back down on the desk, turning again to the stacks and stacks of papers in front of him. The sun was starting to go down due to the winter months approaching, it was still not far after the school day ended. Stan knew his motivation to finish would dwindle if he looked at the clock so Stan found sanity in watching the position of the sun out of his classroom window. The light slowly encroached towards the edge of the mountain tops, Stan working along through the stacks of papers. His head was starting to hurt from the stress, but he knew it was better to get it all done now and not have to worry about it. 

Stan’s flow was interrupted by a knock on his classroom door. He looked out the window to see the sun in the middle of setting, halfway down the mountain peak, shedding golden hour light into his classroom. Meaning, it was way too late for a student to still be in school. 

“Come in,” Stan called to the door, setting down his grading pen and straightening out his button up. 

In the dwindling sunlight, Stan was surprised to see Kyle walk through the plain beige door. He was dressed quite differently then when he left Stan for work this morning, now in an all too recognizable outfit used on very specific nights. The gold sunlight illuminated his pale skin, making him look like he was glowing, lighting up his brown irises and making his freckles all the more noticeable throughout his body. His curls were more casual and messy then they were when he left the house as well, looking all the more fun to play with. A tight, sage green t-shirt hugged his slim, bony chest and small waist, his form tapering outward as a pair of gray sweatpants perfectly sculpted his ass and his bulge. An athletic jacket hung around his torso, protecting him from the cold of the late fall in Colorado. 

Stan couldn't take his eyes off of him and could already feel the heat stir in his lower stomach, Pavlov-ed from the familiarity of the costume Kyle only used for scenes. A scene they agreed on and pre-negotiated, something they were supposed to be doing later that night. But now, the character of Stan’s fantasy was standing in front of him, in the perfect backdrop of the all too well practiced performance. 

“You wanted to see me after school, sir,” Kyle asked sweetly, but the nerves were evident on his face, waiting for Stan to give a sign to continue. 

Stan stirred in his seat, taking off his reading glasses and gesturing to the chair across from his desk. “Yes, please, have a seat.” The go ahead. The Green. 

Kyle slightly smiled, trying not to break character from excitement as he walked briskly to the chair, sitting down with as much grace as he could muster. 

“Kyle, I’m deeply concerned about your aggression towards some of the other students. I heard that you punched one of your friends in the boys locker room, is that correct,” Stan purred out towards the handsome student that was sitting across from his desk as Kyle’s face fell, already slipping into a headspace he so readily enjoyed. 

“Please, Mr. Marsh, don't tell my mom. She is going to kill me if she finds out,” Kyle’s eyes were begging as he looked at his teacher, willing to do anything but experience the chastisement of his own mother. 

“It’s alright Kyle, I’m sure we will figure something out. Why did you hit your classmate?” Stan slightly shifted in his chair as he watched Kyle’s leg anxiously bounce, dipping his head towards the ground as he responded. His eyes were still on fire from the sun. 

“He was making fun of my religion. And my nose. And was being classist to my friend. And also a homophobe. And-” Stan cut Kyle off with a decisive raising of his hand and a sympathetic smile, humor in his features from the memory that the scene was beginning to clearly be based off of. 

“I understand Kyle, but violence isn't always the answer. Next time, you can come to me to process your anger and he will figure out a solution to the conflict. Do you understand?” Kyle locked eyes with Stan and nodded briskly, chewing his lower lip in concern for what punishment this may entail. 

“Are you seriously gonna tell my parents about this, Mr. Marsh?” Kyle asked, looking worriedly at the phone sitting next to the stack of papers, ungraded and a heavy weight that Kyle could tell was slightly pulling Stan out of the scene. 

“If it worries you so much Kyle, this is what we will do. You get to figure out how to resolve this on your own. What do you think is the best way to be punished?” Stan's hand played lazily with a ruler thrown haphazardly on the desk, but did not want to sway Kyle in one direction or another. Kyle's eyes were fixated on the stack of ungraded essays, but his eyes widened slightly as he decided what he was going to do. 

“Would my discretion be forgiven if I wrote 100 lines on the white board behind you, sir?” Kyle’s bulge was growing more noticeable as he sat across from Stan, and Stan noticing made the blood rush to his own, the tension becoming more and more thick in the small, sunset lit classroom. Stan’s skin was becoming more sensitive to his own clothes, the cool air blasting in the classroom causing goose bumps on his skin is tandem with the desire written into Kyle’s eyes. Stan fought hard against a waiver in his voice, thick with both lust and excitement as he continued the scene forwards.

“What would you be writing, Kyle?”

“I will write ‘I will process my anger before I act on it,’ Mr. Marsh.”

Stan smiled at Kyle effectively trying to learn the lesson of the scene, and was twice as proud as the decision seemed to be made based on Stan’s workload. Stan nodded at his lover, opening his desk drawer and handing Kyle a red Expo marker to finish his work with. 

“That is a really great idea. I will be paying attention to your progress, I just will be finishing my grading as you work, ok?” Kyle looked slightly disappointed, but nodded and stood up, subsequently making his way to the large, empty white board taking up the whole wall. Stan was quite floored by Kyle’s presence behind him, being too close for comfort, Kyle’s ass almost grazing the back of Stan’s rolling chair as the squeaks of his writing filled the room. Stan shakily moved his hand back to his grading pen, his breath deepening and extending in long strokes of air, fighting against the desire to touch the ‘student’ behind him. He could almost feel Kyle’s body heat radiating off of him as he wrote, warming Stan in the ever more cold room. Stan forced his eyes down to the beginning of the introduction paragraph, his eyes moving down each sentence but his brain not registering the words. Stan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to notice the tightness of the front of his slacks, the cotton of Kyle’s pants rubbing against the cotton of his chair, the squeaking continuing to fill the room, and the pull to hold Kyle in his arms and make him feel as good as possible. After his moment of mediation, he moved on, getting through a couple more essays before he heard the squeaking stop. 

“I finished my writing, sir,” Stan heard Kyle gently call out, causing Stan to turn sharply in his spinny chair. Stan was taken aback by the closeness of his face to Kyle’s torso as he turned, and he could see Kyle slightly shiver at the new closeness, Kyle’s bulge was almost pressed into Stan's neck, and as Stan spoke Kyle’s shivers became worse. 

“You got all 100 lines?”

“Y-yes, I counted them.” 

Stan nodded, looking over the neat sets of ten written out on the board, written in Kyle’s beautiful cursive. Stan breathes out in a huff as he nodded in praise, and Kyle’s knees slightly buckled, causing him to speak up as his eyes were still affixed on the stack of essays ungraded, about seven left. 

“Sir, I still feel like I haven't fully learned my lesson.” 

Stan looked up in mild confusion before he shook it off, going back into the character of the strict but sympathetic teacher, honestly not far off from his real personality. 

“Oh? What do you think will help that?”

“W-well, Mr. Marsh. I learned that I should better control my anger, but I bothered your grading with my bad behavior. I would like to make your grading more enjoyable for you,” Kyle suggested, eyes flitting to the space under Stan's dark wood desk. 

“Alright, Kyle. If you feel that that will make this situation better, I would like to see you follow through,” Stan responded as he moved achingly further away from Kyle, allowing him to move more freely as he fell on his knees. Stan was aching at the sight, heat stirring quickly in him, face fully flushing as Kyle crawled comfortably in the recess of the desk and sat criss-cross applesauce. Stan scootched his seat into its proper place, trying to control his borderline uncontrollable shaking as he picked up the next essay and placed it in front of him. His ears were burning as he felt Kyle’s large hands move up his legs, leaving a trail of fire as the movement slid up to his thighs and paused at Stan’s crotch. 

Stan swallowed loudly as he began reading, hearing and feeling the practice unzipping up his crotch, the feeling of soft hands grasping at his shaft and exposing his genitals to the cold air. Stan held in his moan at the exposure, Kyle’s warm breath flowing as he gasped and panted, pinpointed warmth against Stan’s over sensitive skin. Stan shivered, eyes moving across the next introductory paragraph as lips gently touched at the head of his dick, the full warmth of Kyle’s sign causing Stan’s cock to twitch. 

“Haah,” Stan gently let out as his full length entered Kyle’s mouth, Kyle’s tongue moving slowly back and forth and in teasing circles against the nerve-riddled head. Kyle was silent but Stan could feel the smile on his dick, his pride entering his head space as he pleasured his partner. Kyle continued the gentle, slow movements, bobbing his head occasionally, but at a snail’s pace, tongue still doing a performance against Stan’s hot, leaking member. Stan finished three essays as he fought moans, only letting out the occasional sign as Kyle hit sweet spots. Eventually, Kyle’s hand reentered the equation, covering the area of Stan’s member that wasn't encased in his warm, wet mouth (One of Kyle’s limits was deep throating, he was going to fit in what was going to fit and that was that). Stan’s reflex was to bring a hand down to gently cup Kyle’s face in appreciation, and he could feel the warmth of Kyle’s face heating up his own hand. 

“I r-recommend to truly make it up to me, Broflovski, you move faster,” Stan ordered, moving his hand from Kyle’s face to the back of his head to gently tug on his hair. Kyle responded by going slower, something Stan didn't even think was possible. Stan increased the intensity of the grip of the lower back of Kyle's head to adjust him to intense yanking. “Kyle, go faster, that's an order.” Kyle continued his small revolution, halting his movements, mouth still around Stan’s dick, his hands fully paused. This was a direct attack on Stan’s authority. Stan pulled Kyle off of his dick aggressively, a satisfying ‘pop’ flying into the air as Kyle’s head reeled back. The grip on Kyle’s hair was so tight, Kyle flinched, all cockiness falling off of his face. 

“Kyle, I entrusted you with making up for your mistake, but you clearly aren't being sincere about making my grading easier,” Stan lectured, seeing Kyle’s jaw go slack in nervousness and eyes wide with regret. 

“No, Mr. Marsh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Since you can't be trusted with fulfilling your punishment on your own, I can't to take this into my own hands,” Stan moved forwards to his phone and Kyle practically pounced on to Stan’s dick again, hands going towards his crotch as he muttered “Please, Mr. Marsh, give me another chance, please.”

Stan pushed through the pleading and the pleasure as Kyle’s hands sloshed up and down on Stan’s spit- soaked cock, strings of Kyle’s spittle dripping from his bright pink tip to the gaudy tile school floors. Stan’s hand reached for his phone and grasped it, theatrically typing in numbers to make a call he wasn't really going to make. But Kyle didn't know that. Stan slowly moved his finger to the ‘call button’ as he watched Kyle’s face, his hands now frozen in fear on Stan’s still erect dick, twitching madly from the disturbed implications of the fantasy. “Color?” Stan whispered out, watching as Kyle’s face moved from fear to compilation. Kyle’s teeth went to chew on his lower lip again as the hands slipped to Stan’s upper thighs in resignment. “G-green. I need to a-actually be punished.” 

Stan smiled and moved to pet Kyle’s face in comfort as the phone was placed next to his ear. He waited a good ten seconds, counting in his head as Kyle nuzzled his face in Stan’s thigh in embarrassment, gripping Stan’s wrist as Stan proceeded to pet Kyle’s head. 

“Hey, Sheila!” Stan began the fake conversation in his head, waiting an appropriate amount of time to continue as Kyle nuzzled deeper and deeper. 

“No, nothing is wrong, I’m sorry if I interrupted dinner. I just wanted to inform you that your son is in big trouble. He just lets his anger get the best of him, Mrs. Broflovski, never mind him being as disobedient as you warned me about” Stan looked down at a shaking Kyle, pausing to check in on him while Kyle hugged his leg. Kyle nodded against the thin layer of cotton pants separating them, and Stan continued. 

“I’m sure you’ll have a talk with him, Shelia. I think I’ve lectured him enough though, so cut him some slack the next time you see him,” Stan laughed to himself, as Kyle’s soft tears were soaking through Stan’s pants. Stan lifted Kyle’s face to lock eyes with him, gently wiping his tears away as he continued on the phone. “Thanks for listening to me, Shelia! I’ll see you for dinner Sunday. Alright, see you then.” 

Stan artificially hung up as he continued to pet Kyle, putting the phone away back on the desk and turning his attention fully to Kyle. 

“Did you learn your lesson, Broflovski,” Stan questioned softly, trying to escalate the scene into the aftermath. Tears continued to fall out of Kyle’s eyes and Stan took in the sorry sight, the gorgeous man falling apart in front of him, with Stan’s cock still ridiculously out and waving in front of him. It was absolutely , perfectly, twisted. 

“Y-yes, sir, I will be very good from now on. I’m so sorry.” Stan kissed the tears away as he shook his head, beginning to shower Kyle in worship as he moved further out of the scene. 

“You did such a good job, baby, I’m not upset with you.” Kyle smiled up at Stan as he began to shakily stand up. Stan quickly assisted him, and let him sit in the desk as he adjusted himself back into his pants to the best of his ability. Kyle’s face was as soaked with tears as the font of his sweatpants were darkened by pre-cum, and Kyle reached out to embrace Stan as he let out all his emotions. Stan hugged Kyle tightly as Kyle dug his face into Stan’s shoulder, sobs shaking out from the high emotional escalation of the faux mother call. “Baby, Baby, it's ok, let it out. It was all make-believe, I didn't call Sheila.” Kyle nodded into Stan’s shoulder as a response, sobs receding as the emotional tension was released. 

“Can we just cuddle for a while? I had a lot of fun, you did a really good job. The mother call through me for a loop, very effective,” Kyle cry-laughed, still in a tight embrace with Stan. Stan sat back down into the desk chair and Kyle sat comfortably on his lap, their faces nuzzled into each other. Kyle peppered Stan’s face with light kisses, which Stan readily concerned, lightly rocking back and forth in the rickety, turning chair. Kyle pressed his cheek up to Stan’s, warning his face up as the sun was very, very low now. About half an hour had passed of the two in their embrace, almost no light entered the classroom, but the two men had each other to warm themselves up. 

“Hey, Stan,” Kyle asked sweetly, calmed down and comforted in the blue glow of night illuminating the classroom. Stan’s hum of affirmation was muffled by a long kiss from Kyle, lips hot and wet against Stan’s own. Stan could distantly taste what Stan could only decipher was his own genitals and the mint Kyle must have had before he walked into Stan’s well used classroom. Kyle deepened the kiss against Stan’s mouth, soft, cold hands gently holding the sides of Stans neck. Stan moaned into the feeling, resulting in Kyle’s hands gripping the back of Stan’s head and gently tugging his hair. 

Stan responded readily, rubbing his hands up Kyle’s legs to his hips, then theatrically slipping his hands under Kyle's already tight shirt. The cotton was incredibly soft and his body incredibly hot, heating up Stan’s hands with the rest of him. Kyle’s lips moved to Stan’s neck, biting, sucking and kissing all over, trying to coax moans and hums out of Stan, which he did successfully. Kyle chuckled against Stan’s skin as Stan let out a listless “ahh,” and with his victory moved his lips up to Stan’s ear. 

“I want you to bend me over your tax-funded desk and fuck me senseless. Capiche?” Kyle punctuated his request with a cheeky nibble on Stan’s earlobe, waking Stan out of his over-stimulated stupor. 

“You got it, man,” Stan replied, moving to get out of his chair. His lips reunited with Kyle’s roughly, and decided to go stereotypical and swipe all of the papers off of his desk. Kyle laughed loudly as the action was complete, getting a smile out of Stan. The kisses continued, Stan’s hands venturing to risque places for the first time that evening, rubbing Kyle’s bulge with the same intense slow pace that Kyle had treated Stan to earlier. Kyle squirmed and hummed in Stan’s arm, leaning into the pleasure as Stan kissed him through his mind slipping. “Haahs,” and “hums,” escaped Kyle as Stan continued to rub at him with one hand, taking off Kyle’s coat with the other. Kyle’s arm blossomed in goosebumps to the new cold air, nipples hard through his shirt, which Stan also decided to take off. 

Stan began to kiss down Kyle’s neck, trying to find freckles in the low light. Stan moved and worshiped every small cranny and curve of Kyle’s decortage, playing with his collarbone with soft laps at the curvatures, lips and teeth clashing down on the pale skin waiting to be blemished. Kyle’s knees buckled again, causing him to lean against the desk as Stan brought his mouth to his hardened nipples, grazing his teeth against the blood-swollen skin riskily, interchanging between gentle sucks and tongue movements and Kyle softly humming little songs of pleasure. 

Stan’s mind was clear and fuzzy, led only by instinct and a vague understanding of what was going on. His mind was hyper fixated on Kyle’s sounds and movements of enjoyment, urging continuation of Stan’s actions. The coldness and light of the room was more and more irrelevant as Stan’s erection was unbearably stimulated by his rezipped fly, his reason for living acting as the southern wind, blowing hot air into the room with every heavy lidded sigh. Stan’s hand gripped Kyle’s as he moved further south of the immaculately smooth body, kissing at the cave of his freckled stomach, dragging his tongue in little designs and blowing at the wet skin, causing Kyle to giggle and shiver at the sensation. Stan smiled against the skin above the waistband of Kyle’s sweats dipping his tongue under it teasingly, leaving soft, dry kisses along the edge. Kyle’s hand entered Stan’s hair again as he whispered, “Stannn,” so much longing imbuing the tone that Stan could almost cry from the tragedy of his restriction. 

“Stan, God, please,” Kyle continued as Stan moved to pull the pants down, so, so slowly Kyle was squirming, pressed into the desk’s edge. Stan stopped moving, receiving a frustrated groan from Kyle as Stan looked up to Kyle. 

“Say that again?”

“God, please, oh my God,” Kyle rushed out, eyeline connecting with his lover kneeling before him. Stan smiled widely and mischievously at his husband’s red face, screwed up in a bitchy impatience he carried with him in grocery store lines and talking to his parents. 

“I like you calling me God. We should save that for another scene,” Stan rewarded Kyle’s responsive moan with fully pulling down Kyle’s pants, letting his erection spring out before Stan’s face. 

Kyle’s pants stopped dorkily below his knees, but Stan couldn't bring himself to care as he eagerly licked and sucked at his best friend’s un-tended to, throbbing dick. Stan enjoyed the heat in his mouth as he coated his partner in his spit, rubbing at himself through his pants as Kyle’s small sounds grew to grandiose moans. Kyle’s dick tasted good, for a lack of a better word, like soap and cotton and precum that accumulated over the scene. Stan found some dirty amount of pleasure in the sounds he made, slobber eventually dripping down his chin as he made a show of himself. Stan moved his hands in tandem with the bobbing of his mouth, going deep against Kyle’s member, far deeper than Kyle was comfortable going. Stan removed his mouth with a pop similar to the one Kyle made before, and laughed gladly at the little frustrated moan Kyle made. 

“Kyle, dear,” Stan asked innocently, hands sloshing and shhhlicking against the dripping dick in front of him, “could you please turn my desk lamp on? I would, but my hands are busy.”

“S-s-shut up, asshole,” Kyle teased back, an unsteady, shaking hand clicking on the lamp. Kyle’s pleasure soaked face was far clearer now, sweat beginning to bead on his body, resulting in more shivering as the AC blasted. Stan looked Kyle in the eyes yet again and his hands slowed as his gaze lingered. 

“What’s wrong,” Kyle asked, panting slightly with concern.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, dude,” Stan responded, with what looked like stars in his eyes. Kyle smiled brightly and chuckled in light disbelief. 

“Stan, can you fuck me now? I really want you in me and your compliments and making it worse.”

“Yes, sir,” Stan quipped as he stood, turning Kyle’s sticky body around and lightly pushing him down onto the now clear desk. A light slap from wood on skin echoed in the room, as did Kyle’s excited squeak. Kyle’s hand gripped the edge in front of him in anticipation, and Stan took the opportunity to trace his fingers along the defined back muscles Kyle was presenting before him. Kyle’s ass was slightly lifting, and Kyle decided to rub it against Stan’s still clothed dick as he shivered against Stan’s touch, the side of his face pushed against the wood in a presentation of his emotions. Kyle looked shiny and golden under the cheap lamp light, and Stan began to prime Kyle’s asshole as he appreciated the little flame in heat in front of him. Kyle moaned out, “Stannnn, fuuuck,” as Stan’s finger moved back and forth as Kyle adjusted, eventually adding two fingers as Kyle rocked more intensely due to impatience and desire. Stan’s little fire cracker, Stan’s warm fire in the winter, Stan’s fuck toy, Stan’s student, Stan’s slave, Stan’s lover, Stan’s Kyle. Stan would never get tired of his, as much as he would never get tired of Kyle’s angry rants after work, and funny film Fridays, and falling asleep next to him. Kyle being in incredibly hot, sex hungry husband was just another plus to their relationship.

Stan pulled his fingers out as Kyle groaned, laughing at the view of Kyle’s dripping dick pushed uncomfortably in the desk’s edge. Stan unzipped his pants, Kyle muttering “about time,” in response to the sound, and soon Stan’s dick was exposed to the cold air. Stan gave a cheeky bite to Kyle’s back, and took one of Kyle’s hand’s in his own as he entered him, letting out a “Kyle, haah,” as Kyle groaned and chuckled in response. After getting a little nod from Kyle, Stan began to move, slowly at first, but moving more and more quickly as Kyle gripped tighter on to Stan’s hand. Stan eventually lifted his torso up to be fully standing, allowing him to fully stoke into his lover, achieving the little phrases he liked to hear in this stage of love making. 

“Fuck, Stan, Christ, strech me out till I’m explaining to my clients why I’m consulting them in a fucking - Ah, fuck- wheelchair.”

Kyle began to talk funny nonsense in the heat of things, something to keep Stan grounded in the pleasure of the moment. Their hands were still gripped tightly as Stan indulged Kyle’s desires in his pleasure filled, quippy haze. 

“Common, man, I thought you were too proud to say shit like that,” Stan teased at his groaning companion. 

“Just pound me like that's all you are good for, dude, it's not like your thrusting is going to be used for your top-tear future drag c-c-c-choreography, fuuuuuuck,” Kyle rambled, “You’ll - Ahaaaah, yes - make an ugly queen.”

“You’re so pretty when you- you - you are annoyed, haah,” Stan was starting to lose himself as his thrusting increased, becoming unrhythmic and haphazard as Kyle laughed through his moans. Kyle just felt so good, but the context of the room was sending Stan over the edge, how dirty just all of it was. 

“Stan, Baby, I-I-I,” Kyle breathed hotly, hand not clutching Stan’s moving to jerk off his member. 

“You can come, Honey, you d-d-d-don't have to ask now,” Stan slapped Kyle’s hand away and replaced it with his own, sloppily and quickly moving his hand against Kyle till the climax came. 

“I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” Kyle’s cries of passion lowered in volume, fading into a mutter as his climax came and receded, becoming tired as his mantra continued and white hot semen squirted out onto the green speckled “marble” classroom floor. Stan was always enamored by Kyle’s choice of orgasm noise, little exclamations of love coming to mind when ecstasy takes him. Stan pet Kyle’s back as he continued thrusting, not yet taken over the edge as his lover panted, sweaty against his workplace. 

“Come in me, please, dude, fill me up,” Kyle whispered in bliss against the wood as Stan continued closer and closer to his orgasm.

“I-I love you too, Kyle,” Stan’s mind was lost as he moved. 

“I know, I’m just focused on the thought of being stuffed with your cum as we have dinner at City Wok.”

That was enough to take Stan over the edge, letting out a gargled, guttural “Kyyyyyle, fuuuuuuuuck,” as he fulfilled his lover’s request. His hand slapped down on the desk, the rush of his cum and the sound making Kyle jump and chuckle as he squeezed Stan’s other hand rhythmically. Stan left his dick in Kyle as he bent down to pepper kisses on Kyle’s back, adding a few extra pumps to make sure the cum was deep. Kyle hummed out, muttering a “I love you, Stan,” and slowly moving to get up. 

“I love you too, Kyle,” Stan responded, moving his dick out of his husband and arranging it back in his pants, Kyle pulling his own up. Kyle sighed loudly, grunting at sore movements as he turned and sat shirtless at the edge of the desk towards Stan. They smiled at each other like idiots for a while, taking in the flushed, sweat shined condition of both of them. Stan’s button up and hair were humorously messy, causing Kyle to fuss at his outfit as Stan turned to look for Kyle’s things. 

“You are very beautiful,” Stan stated as he handed a still- sitting Kyle his shirt and jacket, earning a light kiss from Kyle. 

“I know. You are also very beautiful. You need to stare at me while you suck me off more often.”

“Oh, I always do that, I think you're just too busy having your cock in my mouth to notice.”

Kyle lightly punched Stan in the shoulder, then proceeded to redress himself with the aid of Stan. Stan liked how messy Kyle’s hair was after they made love, more untamed then he always made it now and days. Kyle looked looser, more relaxed, Stan would notice it in the lines around his eyes. The always sour look he carried, a bitch-face Stan liked to tease, was now a resting smile. Stan realized _he_ was far more relaxed as well.

Stan took Kyle into his arms, wrapping them around his lover’s waist as Kyle’s went around their neck. They stood still for quite a few beats, basking in each other's bliss in the orange glow of the desk lamp. Stan took a deep breath in of Kyle’s musk, which never smelt worse than rain, at least to Stan.

Stan began to sway with his joy, taking Kyle with him until they were both tangled in a silent little dance, one with Kyle giggled at as he began conversation. “How many essays do you have left, baby?”

“Only two. I’ll finish them tomorrow morning before class starts. You were a very fun distraction.” 

“I thought so. What better place to do our evening plans then in a perfect set?” Kyle looked around them at the dark, gloomy classroom. Everything was in order except the puddle of cum on the tile and the papers spattered around the floor. Stan would clean up the papers when he got into work tomorrow, along with the jizz, but for now he just wanted to enjoy the evening with the husband. 

“City Wok,” Kyle questioned cheekily, giving Stan little forehead kisses as they continued to dance together. 

“Yeah, dude. City Wok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first time ever writing a smut fic, much less my first time sharing my smut work so I hope you enjoy! I really wanted to play with these characters in a kinky, creative way so I hope I did a good job! Again, I'm currently writing a AU series for Style so once I get a good amount of those chapters done I will be posting that. Stay tuned!!


End file.
